


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, FC Chelsea, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanish NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Fernando’s birthday, and he definitely won't be at Spain’s training camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note:**

> This Happened because of the Tweet Sergio Ramos sent on Fernando's Birthday so blame him. :)

Today is Fernando’s birthday, and he definitely won't be at Spain’s training camp where the other guys are training for the upcoming World Cup qualifiers against Finland and France, Torres has been left out of those matches ,therefore would be spending these period in England at Stanford Bridge training hard, Sergio on the other hand misses him terribly. The last time they spent together was after the European cup.

Since then they haven't seen each other. They've been keeping busy with the usual texting, phone sex; Skype sex whatever they did was just not enough.  
A few weeks ago during training at Stamford Bridge, Fernando had taken a break to use the toilet as they all do during training. But he decided to check his phone and there it was; Sergio had sent him a photo of his little dude.  
Torres almost dropped his phone at the site of Sergio’s Dick on his screen with the caption;  
"We BOTH MISS YOU SO MUCH"

He just laughed and did what any normal person would do. Lock the stall and jerk off to a photo of your boyfriends penis and reply him afterwards

"am not sending you a photo of my dick, and I won't tell you what I just did but my right hand hates me right now"

 

***

  
Before the training started that day, Sergio couldn’t stop staring at the photo of Fernando on his Locker, he missed him so much that a photo on a locker is driving him insane, he gets Villa to take a photo of him and the photo on the locker.

"Is that all you can do? Stand by the locker and point at him like he is just a bro?"

"At least it’s something I'll post it on twitter. That should make him happy"

"I know, but just pointing is too normal for all the whining I get to listen to about how much you miss him"  
Villa decides to tell Sergio off because even when Fernando is not at training camp, they hear his name more that anyone should be mentioned really and he is sick of it.

"Ok, this better?" Sergio leans towards the locker and does a peace sign by the photo on the locker while smiling to the camera

"Are you fucking kidding me? A peace sign? Wow he would be so excited"  
Villa tells him mockingly snapping every movement Sergio makes.

Sergio just rolls his eyes at villa because the dude is always right. He needs Fernando to know how much he misses him and just a casual picture won’t do the trick.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Kiss the locker or act like you are about to kiss it" he tells him shooting him a cheeky smile

"He is not even on Twitter" Sergio says looking for a reason not to, but dip down he can't wait to see Fernando's reaction

"But he would see it either way, do it already, we need to go out for training"

With that Sergio leans in happily and pucks out his lips ready to kiss the photo on the locker and Villa captured the moment with a flash of Sergio’s iphone.

"Thanks I'll post if after training"

He collects his phone and go join the other guys in whatever they were chanting to bring in the football winning spirit or training Mojo as it were.

 

***

  
Fer 7:19 Pm  
I saw the message on twitter, that was really cool, and sweet of you, thanks babe"

SassyRamos 8:19 PM  
I wish it was you I was kissing and not your locker :( I miss you so much Fer

Fer 8:20PM  
I miss you too, so much you have no idea, I really want that kiss now :(

SassyRamos 8:48PM  
Me too, I want to hold you close. You know you can reduce the strain and leave the premier league?

Fer 8:49 PM  
It would be easier to drop everything and comeback to Spain but the premier league is where I belong, it’s all I've known and its always been my dream to grow up play for my national team and play in the premier league

SassyRamos 9:50 Pm  
I know baby, and it’s ok, I like that you are doing what you want and you are happy. Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY. What are you doing for your birthday?

Fer 9:51 PM  
thanks baby…Nothing, I and my team mates went out for drinks and that was it. nothing fancy, am already back at the hotel Alone and why is it taking for ever to reply

He hits send and there is a knock on his door, none of his team mates would be knocking on his door and he sure as hell did not order room service. He grabs a t-shirt and pulls it on and goes to answer his door

 

***

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY"

  
Sergio was at the door with the widest smile ever with a fancy bag in his hand, which Fernando quickly assumes to be present but pays no attention to the bag or its content he has his eye on the PRICE.

"What are...how you did...when did"  
Fernando can’t believe his eyes. They were texting back and forth and then it hit him. Who takes so long to reply text messages anyway, Sergio must have been on his way to the hotel when he replied him.

" I left immediately, London is not very far away aren’t you going to let me in?"  
"I've missed you so much"  
Torres says pulling the other footballer in, crushing their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss. He slightly opened his mouth and Ramos slips his tongue into his mouth.  
Fernando let out a slight moan of approval and Sergio licks the inside of his moth with his tongue, swerving it around to give a more sensual effect. Sergio sucks on his tongue while running his hand down the finely sculptured structure that is Fernando's back.

Fernando tries to take control as he brings his hand up to caress Sergio’s face and he sucks intensively on his lower lip.

They pull apart for a minute to catch their breath and Sergio let's out a muffled I've missed you so much and he uses his strength to turn them around, he pushes Fernando against the wall getting an unnf sound out of him.

He goes for the spot where his neck meets his shoulders and kisses him greedily. He pushes his hand underneath the T-shirt Fernando is wearing now kissing behind his ears causing Fernando to moan a little louder and he says in a croaked voice "off" indicating that Fernando should take his shirt off.  
He wastes no time in doing that and soon his body is exposed and the way Sergio is staring at his torso just made his dick Harder.

  
"Hot" Sergio says as he moves to reclaim his lips.

  
his left hand moved to Fernando’s neck, pushing his head against the door without hurting him and continues kissing his jugular while his right hand wonders to the back of Fernando’s pants to grab his ass but to no avail. "Why the fuck is he wearing jeans Sergio taught to himself" he just brings his hand to Fernando's belt and soon after he's pushed both Fernando's jeans and underwear to his knees.  
His hands goes back to searching and they find the well rounded bubble butt they seek,

  
"Uughhhh"

  
Fernando grunts as Sergio squeezed a handful of his ass. It’s not the first time he's touched his ass even on the pitch after a goal he gives him a gentle pat, or even when they have sex in the locker room shower, but having Sergio’s bare hands on his ass after almost 8months is a fucking blessing and he would enjoy every minute.

His dick is hard between them and it needs attention quickly, just then Sergio stars grinding their hips together pulling his ass to crush into his thigh like they could get any closer. Sergio sloppily and hungrily lick all over his neck and takes his right hand from behind Fernando and grabs his dick, Fernando’s breath hitched due to the sensation he's feeling from Sergio’s touch.

Sergio has always been as fascinated with his dick as he was with his ass. All the tugging and pulling was a clear indication. Sergio starts to kiss down the defined plain of his Pecs and licks at his abs, then his on his knees and hovering over Fernando's dick like an insect.  
Fernando could feel the hot breath from Sergio's mouth on his Dick and that sends shock waves to his dick and Fernando moans even louder without being touched.

Before he could compose himself Sergio is licking at the head of his dick

“joder bebe si” ….."FUCK”  
“I like when you flip Spanish like that, it’s so hot”

Sergio likes what he’s doing to Fernando so he repeats the action, he still dint take him in his mouth, he goes ahead to suck on his balls  
“Oh fuck Sergio YES! Fuck yeah"

After lots of moaning Sergio gives a gentle Suck to the head of Fernando's dick, causing him to lose his balance and almost falling over. Sergio instantly remembering he is knelt by the door fully clothed sucking Fernando in his overly expensive London Hotel Room floor stand up and points him to the bed.  
Fernando didn't say a word, just walked to the edge of the bed and sat down looking at Sergio with his mouth open.

  
He’s in for anything that mildly looks like a strip tease. He watches the younger footballer with much intent as he takes of his clothes in world record time. Sergio comes back and kneels in front of him wiggling to take his position between Fernando’s legs.  
He grabs the full length of Fernando in his hand and starts jerking him off slowly with much intent, Fernando moaned his name as low as a whisper, and Sergio goes down on him, sucking him like his life depended on it.

  
Fernando just goes with reflex and runs his hand through his head. Thank god he didn’t cut his hair, Fernando taught to himself and lifts his legs and crosses it around Sergio’s neck. He couldn’t help himself, so much sensation, he starts moving his hips and he feels his dick hit the back of Sergio’s throat and he continued wiggling his hips.  
His breath quickened, he is getting close and Sergio must get the memo because he starts to jerk himself off with the same rhythm he is using to suck Fernando’s dick as if he wants to get them both on the same level.

  
“Oh fuck yeah, puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Dios, extrañaba esto"

  
Sergio brings his hand to unhook Fernando’s legs from around his neck. He drops gentle kisses in the inside of Fernando’s thigh, looking up at him to catch is eye, smiling at him with so much lust in his eyes.  
Sergio brings his finger to his lips and suck on it, slowly coating it with saliva and then he is pressing his finger in the ring of muscles. Fuck it’s been almost 8 months he is so tight. Fernando opens his legs wider to encourage Sergio to start moving his fingers, buts Sergio pulls it out.  
Fernando makes a disappointing sound which changed to almost a scream, as three of Sergio’s fingers pressed into his entrance.

  
“ArrrrhhhhhwwwwuuyyyEEEEAAAAHHH”

  
“You like that?”

  
“Yeah, baby more”

  
Sergio ignores his request for more, he’s fucked him so many times he knows how much Fernando can handle and how much might just be going too far. The vigorous movement of this fingers as he croaked them forward are doing things to his dick but Fernando might need a little calming down.

  
“Fuck me…baby… Fuck me yes...yes... FUCK!!!”

  
“You want to feel me inside of you?”

  
“SHIT FUCK YES…Fuck me now, I want your cock in me“

  
Sergio smiles to himself; as much as he would love to torture his boyfriend and best friend with pleasure, his own neglected dick is painfully seeking release.  
Fernando is so lazy to move himself, Sergio moves him further up the bed, opening is legs even wider, he rips open a condom he gets from the left drawer and slips it on. He slides in slowly into Fernando, still tight but he seems to have prepared him enough.

  
“You feel so good Nando, FUCK”

  
He starts with gentle strokes, going all the way in and then out. It’s like Fernando’s hole swallowed his dick. He holds Fernando by the waist, pulling him backwards into him causing their skin hitting each other to make an even louder slapping sound. He maintains his rhythm, raising Fernando’s right leg to rest on his left shoulder. he used his other hand to remove the band on his hair causing his hair to drop all over his face.

  
The new found position made the sensation grander. Sergio increases his pace, fucking Fernando harder and deeper. Fernando brings his hand between them to jerk himself off, he opens his eyes to look at Sergio, Sergio looks fucking sexy onto of him, his long hair all messy and strands hanging over his face with his lips kissing Fernando’s leg on his shoulder, his tongue slick and wet dart out and traces tiny circles on the lucky leg on his shoulder. the sight must push him to the edge.

  
“babe, am not going to last any longer”

  
Sergio is close to too and he knows he won’t last any longer either, he takes his hand and joins with Fernando’s on his dick, jerking him off as he slams into him one last time and Fernando is cuming all over their hands and his stomach.Sergio is so close, he lowers his body on Fernando and kisses him as he continues to fuck him, he releases Fernando’s lips to speak

  
“Am gonna cum! Am gonna cum” his breathing is so fast now, he feels like his dick is going to explode.

  
“Cum for me baby” Fernando says to him licking at the side of his neck while holding him in a hug like manner.

  
“So Close! Am gonna…”

  
“Cum inside me baby, Feel me Up”

  
And that does it, as he cums he kisses Fernando for a while, it’s sloppy, but still sexy for someone who hasn’t kissed his lover for 8months. Still breathing hard he manages to say a few words.

  
“I love you Nando. HAPPY BIRTHDAY”


End file.
